


The Interview of the Century... kinda

by TheSpydersArgon



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this because it won’t leave my head, J. Jonah Jameson is kinda a dick, No Beta, POV JJJ, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, We Die Like Men, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpydersArgon/pseuds/TheSpydersArgon
Summary: Peter figures that the best way to come back into the light of the media after his identity is revealed, is to have an interview with the man who revealed it himself. J. Jonah Jameson. Things get a little heated and then everything falls apart.Title of my google doc: Hopefully JJJ has a Shred of Humanity
Relationships: Ben Parker & Peter Parker, J. Jonah Jameson & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 240
Collections: MCU_Peter_social-media, Peter Parker Stories, Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I wrote this in like 3 hours and don’t even know if it’s good. This stupid idea has been at the forefront of my mind for months. Ever since I saw the movie really. I haven’t seen it done yet, so please enjoy!

JJ Jameson has been a busy man lately. He just revealed who that menace Spider-Man really is. Not only his name, Peter Parker, but the murderer that he is. So, needless to say, everyone wanted the inside scoop. It was from one interview to the next everyday, proving his point to all the big news outlets. Not to mention, his news website had the most traffic out of all the news websites in America this week. So yes, James Jonah Jameson was feeling like a whole new man. 

He has had a vendetta towards vigilantes since day one. Vigilantes are a poison to this Earth. Hell, that’s why Thanos showed up in the first place, because they threatened his power. If superheroes and vigilante menaces didn’t exist, maybe Thanos wouldn't have even bothered with Earth. And yeah, people will say they’re helping, but they’re only cleaning up the messes that they created. Oh and TAXES!

In terms of Spider-Man, the man, or rather boy, is reckless and has no clue what he’s doing. He didn’t begin as the annoying quipper that he is today, no! He started with beating up random people for no reason. It was only after he had enough fun that he started taking justice into his own hands. Then he was seen trying to catch the war criminal Captain America and the NYPD lifted their arrest warrant on him. Being in the good graces of Iron Man shouldn’t pardon you of your crimes. 

When “Night Monkey” started popping up in European newspapers, JJJ knew something wasn’t right. It wasn’t until Spider-Man was spotted taking on one of the monsters that he knew his suspicions had been confirmed. All the credit for stopping the monsters ended up going to Spider-Man and not Mysterio like it should have. People even went so far to say that Mysterio was behind all of it. _Mysterio_ was the _bad guy?_ Jameson was outraged because Mysterio obviously got the job done with as little damage and time as possible. So when he got an anonymous email of proof that Spider-Man killed Mysterio, he didn’t hesitate to release it to the public. 

With calls flooding in left and right, Jameson chose to have his assistant take most of them. It was only weird when his assistant said that there was someone on the line that he seriously wanted to consider taking. Now, he trusts his assistant to only give him the phone when it’s important.

“Hello, this is JJJ speaking,” Jameson greeted assertively into the phone.

“Hello this is Peter Parker. I just wanted to-“ 

“Ha nice try buddy, we’ve already gotten a hundred of these calls,” Jameson cut him off quickly. “Yeah call back when you have real news,” he said as he reached for the end button.

“No! I swear I have proof! Um… my parents were Mary and Richard Parker. They worked in genetics but were rumoured to be S.H.E.I.D. Agents. I know for a fact that that’s not on the internet yet. And I know that you know it because you’ve looked into me,” the guy blurted out quickly.

Jameson pondered this for a minute and realized that, as a matter of fact, that information was not on the internet yet and it was true. He looked up to his assistant and waved his finger, queuing him to start going live. 

“Okay… Peter Parker. You’re on live radio now. Tell me what you want to say, but keep it appropriate, you don’t want to scare the children,” Jameson said accusingly.

“You don’t need to worry about that,” Peter retaliated, sounding exhausted. “I was calling because I want to see you face-to-face. I’ve been, as you know, hiding from all forms of media. I figured that the best way to show my face again is with the guy who revealed it in the first place.”

This came as a shock to Jameson. He was expecting some sort of death threat. This had to be some sort of trick. 

“Fine. Tomorrow at four in the afternoon is my normal streaming day and time. As long as you don’t murder me, then you have yourself a deal. Consider yourself lucky, I don’t usually negotiate with criminals,” Jameson nearly yelled. 

“Fantastic,” Peter said curtly. Then there was a click and the call ended.

“You heard it here first folks. Tune in tomorrow at four to hear what Spider-Man has to say for himself. Also, don’t forget to buy my book ’Just the Facts with Jameson’ within the next hour to get a signed copy. After that there are NO EXCEPTIONS!” 

* * *

  
  


**| The Daily Bugle @JustthefactswithJJJ**

Tune in at four pm tomorrow for an EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH PETER PARKER! You don’t want to miss it! He finally come clean about his recent murder!

**| Spider Stan @ilovespidermanoml**

Oh my god! Spidey is back, we are finally going to here from Petey boy!

**|Spider Stan @ilovespidermanoml**

*hear* haha oops

**| Nirvana Obsessed @smellsliketeenspirit**

Honestly this guy, JJJ, needs to lay off. We didn’t even see Spidey kill Mysterio. I’ve seen a lot more proof that Mysterio is the bad guy than I have of Spider-Man. 

**| Jensen Ackles @notreallyjustafanaccount**

Right! I’m still here for Spidey!

**| Buzzfeed @buzzfeed4real**

Ok we totally don’t normally promote other news websites, but you for real don’t want to miss @JustthefactswithJJJ ‘s stream tomorrow. Peter Parker is finally coming out of the dark to spill the tea to the media!

**| Struggling Teen™ @stresseddepressedlemonzest**

Seriously you’re adults, stop tweeting like you’re a highschool girl from a melodramatic disney teen movie from 2011. 

**| What even @islife**

Omg im ded. 

**See 52 replies…**

**| I guess @imreallyweird**

I don’t really know what to think about Spider-Man, but damn I’m interested. 

**| Satan @s8n**

Dude same.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The next day, JJJ showed up to the studio and he would never admit it, but he was nervous. Well… maybe nervous wasn’t the right word. It’s more like… anxious. This could be an even bigger brake for him than the revealing of Spider-Man’s identity itself. So yes, he was anxious because if he messes this up, then the focus could be more on Spider-Man rather than his news website itself. He had to be right because he can’t be wrong.

He looked up at the clock to realize that it was 3:50. Peter Parker should be showing up soon. He straightened his jacket and set his mic properly. Then he heard a knock on the door. It’s go time. 

He reached for the door handle and let him in. It was like a moment suspended in time. The two stared at each other's eyes. Peter was a lot different than he expected him to be. He looked so unbelievably young and innocent, but Jameson couldn’t be fooled. He was still a murderer. It wasn’t until Peter stuck out his hand that Jameson was pulled from his thoughts. 

“I’d rather not shake your hand,” Jameson nearly snarled as he turned around and walked to his seat. “There’s a seat right there. Just put on the headphones and we’ll get started.” Peter did as he was told and soon enough the red light turned on meaning they were live. Jameson began his stream with a book promotion before jumping right in. 

“Here we have Peter Parker, AKA Spider-Man, AKA Mysterio’s killer-” Jameson was cut off by a sharp intake of breath from Peter. He peaked over to notice that Peter’s head was bowed. Weird that it bothers him to be accused when he probably didn’t even have a problem murdering in the first place. “So let’s get started.”

“Let me just start it with the question everyone is wondering. Where have you been while you’ve been hiding from the law,” Jameson asked, not particularly caring to hear the answer. 

Peter sighed. “The law isn’t- nevermind. I’ve been staying in a secure base of sorts that I can’t tell you the location of. Ms. Potts thought it was safer there because I was completely out of the public eye without being in danger of not having resources to live.”   
  
“Hm you being in danger wouldn’t be my biggest concern,” Jameson admitted under his breath,”but anyway… next question! Before we get to the real stuff, people want to know how you got your powers.” Jameson is actually interested in this answer because people should never be granted that power on purpose.

“Well, I’m not going to be exact in case of any legal issues I’m not aware of,” Peter looked around warily, “I was bit by a Spider that’s DNA would apparently only work with one person in the world and that was me. Sometimes I wish that spider didn’t bite me.” 

Jameson noticed the last part that was whispered under Peter’s breath. It made him feel a pang of sympathy for the boy, but only for a moment. If he didn’t want the powers, then he should just not use them. He wasn’t going to feel sad for someone because they gained the power to murder someone. But… no. No. He may be a kid… who looks so young and burdened and tired… but that doesn’t make him any less a murderer. Yeah! Yeah. 

“Yeah us too,” Jameson said even though he knew it was wrong, “Why did you decide to become a vigilante *cough* menace *cough*?”

Peter hesitated, wringing his hands together before taking a breath and beginning. “Um… well. I had the powers for a couple months and one night I got into an argument with my uncle. You may know that my parents died in a plane crash when I was really young so I lived with my aunt and uncle. Anyway, my uncle was talking about things my father used to say. I took it as he was saying that my father was a better person than I was. I stomped out and went for a walk. This guy in sunglasses had just robbed the store I was in and I did nothing to stop him. Turns out that guy ran out and my uncle tried to stop him. He shot my uncle and I tried to stop the blood, but there was just so much.”

The kid looks so goddamn empty. How can someone so young even carry so much guilt in their eyes? No. Stop Jameson. He’s a murderer. 

Whether Jameson was angry at his contradicting thoughts or Peter himself, he didn’t know. “That all makes sense, but why did you start taking justice into your own hands?”

This question caused Peter to sit up straight and look Jameson dead in the eye. He lifted his chin and seemed to finally show a grain of confidence. If Jameson was a little, just a little, intimidated, he didn’t show it. 

“You know what? You’re right. I did take justice into my own hands and stopped every guy that fit the description of my uncle's killer. I was rough with them because I was so mad,” Peter admitted confidently, “I could have stopped my uncle's killer and saved my family, but I didn’t because I was scared. Eventually I remembered something that my uncle said, ‘With great power, comes great responsibility’. I saw people dying all around me and I could help. If I couldn’t get revenge for my uncle, then at least I could help people. I even told Mr. Stark when I first met him that if you can do the things that I can and you don’t, and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you.”

The amount of determination in Peter’s voice was almost potent. It struck a chord in Jameson. He had never experienced one of the speeches from a her-vigilante that people claimed had touched them so deeply. This kid had watched a guy who he just let go shoot his uncle in front of him. Then he had to try and save him, but failed. Jameson couldn’t imagine the amount of permanent damage that must have caused.

“I… didn’t know that. Um, why’d you kill Mysterio?” Jameson asked without any true heat behind his words. He didn’t even know why he was asking these questions anymore. He was so scared of being wrong in front of a huge audience that it compromised his morals and pushed him to not compromise. 

“What is this? An interrogation? I didn’t kill him. I put all my trust into Beck and he tried to kill my friends! I mean, after Tony… I was lost. I just wanted someone to depend on because I feel like every father I had died because of me,” Peter nearly yelled.

“There is NO proof that Mysterio had any control over the drones in London. How do we know that you weren’t in control of any of it?” Jameson asked, once again going against what he really thought. He is just so hungry for answers. He’s arguing even though he knows he’s wrong.

“I’ll release the footage of him in control of the drones then! There’s no proof that I’m a murderer either! I would never do that. Especially after I had to watch my uncle and Tony die. I mean Tony is such a fresh topic. Seeing him snap that gauntlet and the blinding lights. His eyes were… they- um-” Peter stopped and his shoulders physically tensed.

“Spit it out kid. This stream is only an hour long,” Jameson pushed.

“Something’s wrong,” Peter spit out, his eyes wide. 

“What do you-” before Jameson could finish his question, a loud bang emitted from the side of the room. Without warning, a bunch of men with guns filed into the room. Thankfully, all three of the people in the room were behind a wall with a window. 

Before Jameson could even process what was happening, he was pulled out of his seat with a strong tug and placed on the floor behind the wall. He looked up to see Peter standing above him and his assistant on the floor next to him. His recording room was pretty large with a big table in the center and seats around one half. They at least had that advantage.

Within seconds, the men started filing into the room. He counted six people. Six chances of death. He’s never been this close to death before. He was going to die.

He was so consumed with the idea of death that he didn’t even notice Peter take out three of the men. One was hanging from the ceiling by his feet, suspended by webs. _Wait he had his web shooters on?_ The second one was on the floor, knocked unconscious. The last one was webbed to the wall trying to shake loose. 

The other three men noticed how quickly he had taken them down and started firing their guns in Peter’s direction. He jumped into the air and with more grace than anything Jameson had ever seen before, dodged all the bullets while shooting one of the gunmen in the face with webs, successfully knocking them out. It wasn’t until one aimed his gun at Jameson and the other aimed one at Peter that he tripped over his actions. 

“It’s you or him. Make a choice Spider-Man,” the gunman demanded.

Jameson tried to stand up, but Peter looked back at him. The intensity that was in his eyes knocked Jameson over again. He looked completely different from the boy Jameson had seen moments ago. It demanded him to stay on the floor and to not disobey. This wasn’t the look of a murderer or even a shy, scared boy. No this… this was pure courage and bravery. He seemed to be scanning over the scene so fast. This kind of look had to have come from levels of paranoia and strategy that Jameson couldn’t even imagine. 

In almost the blink of an eye, Peter ducked and shot a web at the gunman who had his gun pointed at Jameson. A gunshot rang out, but it didn’t seem to hit it’s target. Almost instantly, the gunmen were on the floor, having been knocked out by Peter swinging the gun around. Once it was over, Peter nearly melted with relief.

“Holy…” Jameson sighed. It was only then did he realize that Peter was holding his shoulder, blood gushing from it. “Peter what the hell did you do!?”

“You’re welcome,” Peter huffed out in a little laugh.

“Why would you save me?” Jameson asked desperately. He was verging on the edge of a panic attack even though he’s not hurt. 

“Don’t you get it man? I don’t want anyone dead. I had the power to save you, so I did,” Peter said breathlessly while being picked up by paramedics. Someone must have called the police because within minutes of the event, Peter was whisked off to the hospital. Jameson realized that he didn’t even get to say thank you. 

Days later when Jameson is asked by an interviewer about the event, he simply replied with a wink “I never got to say thank you to Spider-Man for saving my life. So thank you, I guess you’re an okay superhero.”


	2. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few quick questions.

I don’t know if I’ll get much response, but I was thinking of adding another chapter to this. I’m stuck between doing a full out second chapter with Peter saving Jameson or something like that or a few little scenes of times that they have come across each other. I’ll probably be able to decide if there aren’t any comments, but I’m in a stump. It would come out probably over the weekend because that’s when I’m working on my two other series. Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter lol.

Spyder

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, they brighten my day! You don’t have to though. This is not a threat. I would usually request constructive criticism, but I slapped this on a page and called it a day so it’s probably bad. You still can comment CC but I’ll take it with a grain of salt tbh.
> 
> Also look at the Twitter tags. I pulled those straight from my brain guys.


End file.
